Everytime
by Ren201
Summary: Her mission was simple, distract the target and obtain the Intel. His mission was perhaps more difficult. Shoot to kill. . . song fic, R


Title: Everytime  
  
Author: Ren201  
  
Spoilers: Set during very early season three, nothing specific.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Alias or any of the songs or anything else that doesn't belong to me  
  
Dedication: Egyptian Kat. The only person I know who actually likes Britney Spear's new song! (Featured in this fic)  
  
Author's note: I was listening to Britney Spears, 'Everytime', which by the way, I absolutely love, and am already planning on using in other stories! Anyway, I just had to write a story with this song in it! One parter, because I have too many stories that I need to continue with! _These words represent singing  
_  
A/N: Just a strange little story that has been in my head for a while now, lol. R&R!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Her mission was simple, distract the target and obtain the Intel. His mission was perhaps more difficult. Shoot to kill.  
  
.  
  
Sydney stood by the microphone, waiting for the lights to dim and the curtain to rise, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to do. Quickly pulling her hand through her straight black wig, Sydney readjusted her black, floor length dress. Allowing the dress to fall to the floor again, Sydney quickly checked her that her com. link was working.  
  
"Base camp this is mountaineer." Sydney whispered into her earrings, as she turned away from the microphone, giving the impression that she was surveying her surroundings.  
  
"Go ahead mountaineer." Dixon replied calmly  
  
"There are at least 5 guards within proximately of the target. Visual and audio have both been set up." Sydney breathed as she turned back to face the curtain, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"Weiss and Vaughn positioned in the table on your far right, your target is on the table next to them on the right. Both audio and visual are working. You're almost up Syd." Dixon responded professionally, as he watched the one of the screens before him, showing him the different angles of the bar where Sydney, Weiss and Vaughn were currently situated.  
  
"Enjoy the show." Sydney murmured as the curtain began to rise and the lights began to dim. Music began to slowly play throughout the bar as the crowd quieten and turned towards the mystery singer.  
  
Taking a breath, Sydney wrapped her hand around the microphone as she began to sing softly the words that she had long ago committed to memory.  
  
_"Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?"_  
  
By the end of the verse, Sydney had completely directed her performance to Vaughn, forgetting that anyone else was watching her, there was only him. It was always Vaughn.  
  
_"Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby."_  
  
Sydney closed her eyes as she finished the verse, pulling herself away from Vaughn's gaze , she began to remove the microphone from its holder, moving slowly down the stairs of the stage towards Vaughn_.  
  
"I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy."_  
  
By the time Sydney had reached Vaughn, she was ending the verse, touching his face as she did so, feeling electricity pass through her body, she slowly pulled her hand away and moved towards the target.  
  
_"Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby."_

  
Vaughn watched as Sydney moved past him, towards the man next to him, feeling a surge of jealously rush through him as he watched enviously as Sydney sung to him. With every touch, Vaughn realised how much he had truly lost, he felt her words pierce through his heart. He couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes and the sadness in voice as she sung. He knew that he had cause that pain and he was the reason why she had such a strong connection to the song, it described her life.  
  
_"I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry."_  
  
Music filled the JTF as the agents watched Sydney sing to Vaughn. They all saw the pain in her eyes, even through a black and white screen. The suffering radiated from her voice as she sung.  
  
_"At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away. "  
  
"Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby."_  
  
As the song ended, Sydney moved back towards the stage, placing her microphone back in its holder.  
  
"I have the retina scan, moving towards the volt now." Sydney replied quietly as the curtain fell once again.  
  
.  
  
His mission was simple, kill Sydney Bristow. 

.

.

A/N: Should I leave it here or carry on? R&R!


End file.
